Code Red
by LesbianLoser
Summary: Brittany and Quinn have to take care of Santana while she's on her period. Just a little one-shot I thought up feeling my own cramp pain and drowning in blood. Fabrittana. Rated K plus for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters (or Friends).**

Santana was dying. Her body was smashing her body out of her body. She was on her period and it was total horror. She was laying face down on the couch begging some mysterious source to kill her now. This was what Brittany saw when she came into the living room with her popcorn.

"San," she questioned. She moved to stroke the Latina's dark hair. The shorter girl just whined. Brittany had heard that particular whine many a time before and didn't like what it meant. "San, are you on your period," she asked, not wanting to know the answer. Her answer was another whimper. "Oh no," she muttered to herself, turning the girl over. During Santana's time of the month, no one was happy. She is absolutely unbearable on her period, whining, moaning, cravings, and on occasion crying. Luckily, being the amazing girlfriends they were, Brittany and Quinn knew exactly how to calm their little spoon.

"Okay baby. I'm gonna go get you some chocolate and water. Do you want a hot water bottle," Brittany asked, hovering over her girlfriend. Santana simply nodded. "Britt-Britt," she asked, "Can you get Quinny? I want to cuddle with my girls." Brittany couldn't help but smile, "Of course, Love."

Brittany found Quinn in the kitchen. "Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and kissing the shorter blonde's cheek. "Hey, " she replied. Quinn could sense Brittany's tense mood as she moved away to get chocolate from the refrigerator, "What's wrong." Britt turned to go get a glass of water, "San's on her period. She wants us to cuddle with her. You go, I need to get her a hot water bottle. Take the chocolate and this water." Quinn takes the bag and the glass and kisses Brittany on the cheek, "Hurry and pray for me."

When Brittany came back down from the bathroom, Quinn was lying on the couch hold Santana on top of her. She went over and kissed both the girls on their foreheads tenderly. Quinn moved over and set Santana half on her and half on Brittany who slid over to lay on the edge of the couch. Brittany put the hot water bottle on Santana's belly and held her close. If there was one thing Santana loved while she was on her period, it was being cuddled between her two girlfriends. The girls slowly began to drift off and fall asleep.

When the girls awoke it was nearly 7:00. Quinn got up to go make dinner and left San and Britt to stay and relax. Half an hour later, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were all eating microwave dinners, dark chocolate, and popcorn while watching Friends. Quinn made Santana take some Midol even though she "could handle the cramps" that were clearly killing her. When it got late, and Santana started getting cranky, they decided to go to sleep.

They brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and changed before climbing into bed together. The blondes huddled around Santana, rubbing her stomach and stroking her hair. When Santana finally fell asleep, Quinn and Brittany looked at each other and shared a proud smile. Both of their periods were fairly easy to handle; Brittany just slept the whole time and Quinn pretty much just got really horny. But they had just survived the first day of Santana's period with very minimal bitching. Brittany and Quinn kissed each other and then each of them kissed one of Santana's cheeks lightly. They fell asleep holding hands above Santana's stomach and everything was right with the world. At least until the next day, where Santana would just start going off and nothing could stop the tears and anger that would no doubt happen.

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, girls, and everyone in between! Thank you for reading this one-shot. I've been on a bit of a Fabrttana kick lately but there's like almost no good fanfiction so i hope you've enjoyed this. Soon I will be making a Glee/ Harry Potter crossover in which Brittana meet during the Triwizard Tournament and fall in love so be on the lookout for that, it will be coming soon. Again, thank you for reading and please review below and tell me what you think or what you think I could do to improve my writing. Bye and, as always ~Stay Classy~**


End file.
